


Midnight Snack

by EmergencyCactus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Author : EdamamiTomoe, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Guro, Translation, ne lisez pas même si c'est par curiosité, vous ne devriez pas lire si vous êtes dégoûtés par tout ce qui est guro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmergencyCactus/pseuds/EmergencyCactus
Summary: Nico se réveille en ayant faim et va voir Nozomi pour un encas nocturne.Note: Guro, ne cliquez pas si vous n'aimez pas.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight Snack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745974) by [MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark). 



> Ceci est le dernier avertissement, ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas tout ce qui est Guro. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ça veut dire qu'il y aura des intestins et des orgasmes et tout ça EN MÊME TEMPS. Ne lisez pas même si c'est juste de la pure curiosité.
> 
> Pour ceux qui sont toujours là, je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même lu cette histoire par curiosité donc mes avertissements ne sont pas tout à fait honnêtes, ahah. En lisant les avertissements de l'auteur j'ai hésité pendant un moment avant de me lancer. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est quelque chose que j'ai aimé mais j'ai tout de même voulu le partager en le traduisant car c'est un genre plutôt rare.
> 
> Si vous aimez ce genre d'écrits ou si vous êtes assez courageux pour tester, bonne lecture !

« Nozomi, j'ai faim. »

Il était tard et Nico était sorti de son lit pour grignoter, son pyjama à moitié déboutonné, lorsqu'elle croisa l'encas parfait. Nozomi était assise à la table de la cuisine, elle aussi en pyjama, aussi belle que d'habitude et sirotant une boisson et faisant des mots croisés.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Nico, Nozomi lui sourit, posa ce qu'elle tenait et se tourna vers elle. « Tu veux un morceau ou deux, Nicocchi ? » Dit-elle doucement.

« Oui s'il te plaît. » Grogna Nico, incroyablement affamée et un peu excitée à l'idée de manger, même si elle était encore à moitié endormie après s'être réveillée au milieu de la nuit.

S'agenouillant devant Nozomi pendant que cette dernière écartait les jambes et relevait sa jupe, Nico caressa doucement le ventre de Nozomi et le lécha avant de relever la tête vers sa petite-amie. « Combien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Autant que tu veux, Nicocchi. » Nozomi lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et lui tapota gentiment la tête, jouant un peu avec ses cheveux. « Sois juste douce, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Nico commença alors à ouvrir le ventre de Nozomi, enfonçant profondément ses ongles et déchirant doucement sa chaire, appréciant secrètement les gémissements de sa petite-amie jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle puisse voir les intestins juteux dont elle avait envie. Prenant un instant pour lécher le sang délicieux sur ses mains et sur le ventre de sa petite-amie, Nico nettoya le tout avant de finalement mettre les mains à l'intérieur avec un adorable « Itadakimasu ~ »

Elle attrapa et tira l'intestin grêle de Nozomi, approcha son visage et croqua dedans, mâchouillant les boyaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse mettre un morceau dans sa bouche. Elle n'était pas obligée de faire ça si elle tirait assez fort, mais elle savait que Nozomi trouvait cette sensation excitante donc Nozomi décida de recommencer à chaque bout d'intestin qu'elle mangeait. Après tout, c'était de la simple politesse de faire en sorte que la fille qu'elle était en train de dévorer se sente bien après lui avoir permis d'avoir un repas aussi délicieux.

Nico mâcha, mâcha, mâcha et mâcha les morceaux d'intestins qu'elle avait pris jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réduits en bouillie pour qu'elle les avale, savourant leur goût. La seule façon de les rendre encore meilleurs serait de prendre le temps de les cuisiner et de les assaisonner, mais c'était trop de préparation pour un encas nocturne, donc elle préférait les dévorer crus, morceaux après morceaux, amenant sa petite-amie de plus en plus proche d'un orgasme évident si on se fiait à ses gémissements érotiques et à ses lèvres tremblantes.

Même si Nico voulait faire jouir sa petite-amie en mordillant et mangeant ses boyaux, elle commençait à ne plus avoir faim, ayant déjà mangé presque la moitié de l'intestin grêle de Nozomi. Mais elle était déterminée à terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé et voulait donner du bon temps à sa petite-amie. Elle commença donc à lécher les organes de Nozomi, s'attardant sur son intestin grêle, caressant son gros intestin et l'intérieur de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse finalement, ses organes tremblant pendant que ses muscles se contractaient.

« Gochisousama deshita ~ » Dit poliment Nico avant de s'incliner après avoir refermé l'estomac de Nozomi et nettoyé le sang. Enfin, après avoir nettoyé ce qu'elle pouvait mais son pyjama et celui de Nozomi allaient devoir passer par la machine à laver.

« Hmm, tu as bien mangé, hm ? Tu avais vraiment faim, pas vrai ? » Rit Nozomi en passant une main sur son estomac pour voir ce qu'elle avait mangé. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils se seront régénérés d'ici l'heure du petit-déjeuner. »

« D'accord. Merci, Nozomi. » Nico lui sourit et l'embrassa. « Je pense que je devrais retourner me coucher. »

« D'accord, Nicocchi, dors bien cette fois ~ » Nozomi l'embrassa à son tour.

« Bonne nuiiiit. » Bailla Nico et repartit se coucher. Il était toujours plus simple de s'endormir avec le ventre plein.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
